1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a technique associated with a cooling structure for cooling a heating component of an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus such as a portable computer is provided with a cooling structure for cooling a heating component mounted in a housing.
A fan unit, a unitized assembly, is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-99098. The fan unit is provided with a fan box, cooling fan contained in the fan box, and cover that closes an opening of the fan box. An opening to be fitted with a printed board is formed in a side face of the fan box. The printed board is contained in the fan box so that its card edge projects from the fan box through the opening.
These days, the heating values of heating components mounted in electronic apparatuses such as portable computers tend to further increase. Therefore, a cooling structure for an electronic apparatus needs to have improved cooling performance. If a large cooling fan is installed, however, the mounting area of the housing and hence the area of the circuit board are restricted correspondingly.